Duck Cravings
by heartBOOKS
Summary: Will and Jem are in Hong Kong when they decide to stop for a snack. One-Shot. Pre-Clockwork Angel.


Duck Cravings

The Third Day (15th December): Three French Hens - A Foreign Country/Language. _Draw a scene featuring a foreign country and/or a language barrier._

All recognizable items are not mine and are probably Cassandra Clare's. Anything else is property of moi. I did this to the Twelve Days of Shadowhunter Christmas prompt.

Thanks for reading and REVIEW.

* * *

Hong Kong, August 1877

In a city bursting with color, from the vibrant signs to the stands selling bright jewelry, the two demon hunters in their dark gear stood out in this busy city. Although, this pair would probably stand out anywhere. A somewhat oriental-looking boy with gray hair and eyes and a dark-haired heartthrob with striking blue eyes. They were on a mission to track a demon supposedly seen in the city. The Hong Kong Institute was busy detaining a rogue group of vampires, so they had to send Jem and Will as a last resort. The group had not had any luck so far but they were tired and hungry, but not cold, as it's just not cold in fall in Hong Kong, so they had called it a day. Will decided he should voice these thoughts.

"James, I'm hungry," Will complained, "Let's go to that shop and rest a little before we walk to the Institute. It looks somewhat good."

"You want to go to that shop? The one with the raw meat hanging in its window?"Jem asked. "Are you sure about that? I don't really think you'll want to eat the food there. These people don't exactly have the same tastes as you do, Will."

"Well, right now I have a craving to eat a duck and that window just happens to be showcasing the duck that I want to eat," Will started to walk toward the little shop, as Jem reluctantly followed after him. Once Jem caught up to Will, he was already hand-gesturing to the poor, confused owner of the shop what he wanted.

"_dui bu qi, wo de pen you bu neng shuo zhong wen_*," Jem quickly said in mandarin.

The Chinese lady nodded then said in Cantonese," _ne yau do siu yan_?*"

Once Jem figured out what she had said, he replied, "_liang ge ren_.*" He followed the lady into the restaurant, with Will closely behind him. The shop was a little dingy and not exactly the cleanest, but was probably just as good as any shop in a 5-mile radius. As they sat down, they were handed menus with complicated-looking characters on them. Will started to gesture to a waiter, apparently ready to order.

"Do you even know how to read it?" Jem hissed at Will.

Will waved his hand noncommittally at Jem, "Oh, don't worry, James. I've got this." Will seemed to be randomly pointing at items on the menu to the bewildered waiter, but he probably was. Randomly pointing, I mean. The waiter left, ready to give the chef the orders.

Less than ten minutes later, the waiter came back with the plates full of hot food. Some looked better than the others. Some plates, you couldn't really tell what it was. While Jem began to examine the different plates, Will had already begun to shovel food into his mouth with his hands because he had still not managed to learn the art of chopsticks.

"Oh, look. There's my duck. I wasn't sure I even ordered it." Will said.

"You know, Will, I'm not-"But Will had already taken a large bite of the meat, or whatever it was.

"What was that?!" Will exclaimed and spit what had previously been in his mouth. He got out of his chair, already walking towards the door and told Jem," Let's get out of here and find a place with some respectable duck."

"I'm was pretty sure that wasn't duck, Will," Jem replied, but nonetheless placed a stack of bills onto the table. The owner was still glaring at them with her hands on her hips. He started bowing his head saying, "_dui bu qi, dui bu qi, dui bu qi_*," walking backwards toward the door. Once he was out the door, he ran to where Will was, about twenty feet ahead, and told him, "As a wise man once said, 'Don't eat weird food'"

"And which wise man was that? Let me guess, someone named James Carstairs?" Will turned back to look at Jem and raise his eyebrow, but James was already speeding down the next street.

*Translated: Sorry, my friend can't speak Chinese

*Translated: How many people do you have?

*Translated: Two people.

*Translated: Sorry, sorry, sorry.

* * *

If you read this, I want to thank you and if you want to spend just a little time to make someone in this world really happy just press the little blue button at the bottom of this page. So yeah, review.


End file.
